Time Jumper
by Aki Vos
Summary: The Sixth Hokage sent back two ninjas to find out why Naruto leaves the village and they only have two weeks to do it in before he leaves. Will Konoha really fall after Naruto leaves?
1. Chapter 1

The shadows crept over the five shinobi as they stood in the ruins of the Hokage's office. The sixth Hokage stood quietly over the broken pieces of building underneath the agitated boots. "You five have all under gone special training, I expect you to find Naruto Uzumaki and find out why this happened. Only one of you will end up back in the time to fix this problem, so good luck to you all and do not fail me." The Hokage raising a hand motioned quickly for the shinobi to use the Jutsus.

The five pulled out the specialized red scrolls in a synchronized motion; the tail ends came undone and the five began to spin them above their heads. They vanished in blurbs of red smoke leaving the Hokage to the thoughts of despair that had taken to Konoha in the leaving of Naruto. He turned his head and stared out the window grumbling a bit to himself; the city below was in an almost constant state of turmoil, fire daily, the Hokage's building attack so many times they stopped repairing it ages ago.

The Hokage removed his hat and there sat Kakashi in robes, his scar showing in the futile rays of sunlight that blew down between gusts of clouds. "I hope they find him in time. Naruto, you knew I wasn't meant for this job. I just wished I knew what made you like this."

* * *

Naruto bounced along the trees happily, the clumps of hair flapping around in the wind as the sun shone down brightly on the city of Konohagakure. Behind him Sakura was following, her form getting more gracious as the days passed; it had left Naruto smiling every time he saw her. It was why he asked her here today, today was the day he would find a way to kiss her and make her realize what it meant to him to have her around in his life.

Sakura remained clueless somewhat beside the picnic, around her arm draped a small basket filled with rolls, sushi and other food to be shared later on. Sakura finally jumped up next to him and turned her head slightly, a simple little smile about her, her eyes glittering in the sun. "Naruto… Where are we going?"

"Huh? I thought I told you, a picnic." He said not understanding the question. Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto laughed. "I knew what you meant. It should only be a little further."

"This is really far away from Konoha." Sakura said landing her right foot on the tree and pouncing off onto the next one. "Shouldn't we have told Tsunade-sama or Kaki-Sensai or someone?"

"It's not like everyone's going to randomly pick today to try and take over, Sakura-chan. Loosen up a bit." Naruto jumped down and took a gentle hand to push the leafy greens of a bush over to reveal the space he had spent days searching for. Sakura jumped down mocking his sentence by repeating 'loosen up a bit.' She stopped and skipped a heart beat when she saw the perfect little patch of grass amongst the river and trees.

Naruto smiled as he watched her face, she was stunned by the beauty for a minute and took a couple steps closer to the bush until she was close next to Naruto. Naruto blushed at her closeness and moved through the bush and was followed. He sat down on the grass under the shadow of a mighty tree looming over head. He leaned back against the tree and patted the ground next to him. "It's worth coming a little out of the way, didn't it Sakura-chan?"

"I… I guess so." She said walking over slowly and moving next to Naruto sitting down slowly. She looked around quickly and turned her head to the sky. "Sometime it's place like this that make life easier. There's nothing bad here…"

"That's why I picked this place. Sakura-chan… I…" The sentence was cut off as they moved quickly in opposite directions and watched as Sai jumped down and landed in between them. "SAI! What are you doing here!"

"Something big is happening, the Hokage sent for you Naruto." Naruto stopped and let out a 'huh' before Sai continued. "You need to come immediately, sorry to break up your luncheon."

"No, it's alright Sai." Sakura said quickly, she perked up and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She pulled out a small tray of Sushi and handed it to him. "Mind swell not waste the food. Go see what's the matter, I'll meet you later."

"But Sakura…. I had things planned…" He whisper to himself and turned to her smiling. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute, Sakura?"

"But you should really…" Sakura said persisting but she was dragged behind a tree. "Naruto, I know were a thing but really, you have to go."

"One thing." Naruto said holding up a single finger and staring at her with a straight face. She nodded and was pulled in. Their lips brushed and Sakura found herself locked in lips with her comrade. Naruto held her there for a quick second, he pulled back and smile. He kissed her on the cheek quickly, "bye, I'll stop bye your house later."

"I'll be waiting." She said as she watched Naruto walk away and vault into the trees away to Konoha. Sakura took a step back and watched, her hand held in a fist over her heart, she sighed in an angel's breath and moved quietly out and leaped up behind them at a slower pace pulling out a bottle of water from the basket. She was missing Naruto already.

* * *

"So…" Tsunade said and held the piece of paper looking over at Kakashi who verified the signature. "I see, and I believe you. You are simple to find out and stop Naruto from leaving the village. Do you know when this happens?" She said looking at the two shinobi in front of her. They nodded. "You're positive it's sometime soon."

"Hai." Said the girl ANBU in a dolphin mask. "We're sure it's within two weeks of our arrival, and since were here, we can stop the decay of the future. I'm sure you can see from the letter the urgency of this matter. The Sixth said something about a tree being the reason he left but that was all he knew about it."

The man in the normal Konoha ninja outfit was more relaxed. "Twenty years down the road, the city was destroyed by Kyuubi. Perhaps that wasn't written in their for a reason, but it is known that Naruto chose to release the Kyuubi and let him attack the city. When we found him…"

"He was suicidal." The girl interjected. "He had developed split personalities, was drunk, and killing randomly. We believe he was calling one of the personalities 'Sasuke.'"

"There's no way I'm letting Naruto turn out like that. You two are to be stationed under him the entire time, observing him and following his orders." Tsunade said reading through the letter again. "It's his instructions. It also says here Jion," the girl bowed quickly. "You are to remain hidden, I suggest you do that. And Kaede is to escort Naruto everywhere. You'll have a problem with that."

"What do you say that?" Kaede asked as the door burst open and Naruto and Sai burst in, Naruto moved over to the desk and slammed his fists down on the desk. "Yo, Granny. I was on a date, what the Hell are you doing sending someone to break it up?" He stopped and turned and noticed everyone else in the room. "What's going… on?"

"Naruto. I'm going to be frank. I'm giving you body guards. This is Kaede, he'll be going everywhere with you. The ANBU will be in the distance so you'll have privacy from her, you can go back to your date now."

"It's too late…" Naruto said and walked away. "And I don't need your body guards."

"I thought it was something like this." Sakura said appearing in the door way. "Give me a minute with him." She said and pulled him out into the hall and closed the door. "Naruto, listen to her please, she knows what's best. That's why she's Hokage."

"But… but I'd never get to be with you." Naruto complained. "I can't kiss you in front of other people."

"Why not?" She said sternly and crossed her arms. "Well?"

"I can but… You're not going to take any excuses are you?" Sakura shook her head and it was then Naruto pulled her in and kissed her wrapping an arm around her. He held her carefully and then opened the door with the other hand. Sakura pulled off and blushed a deep red as the room stopped.

"I changed his mind." She said quickly. "Didn't I?" Naruto nodded furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

It was agitation, simple and tamed. Naruto walked the streets the unfamiliar shinobi by his side and Sakura clutching his right hand trying to stop him from lashing out against the guard. She told him just to focus on her but he was finding it hard with someone staring down his neck. "Can't we just ditch him?"

"No, it's for the best. Why don't you go befriend him and I'll see you later." She said and hugged him. He put a hand on her back and laid his head on her shoulder. "Alright, you can let go now, baka."

"Aw… do I have to?" Naruto joked as he let Sakura go, she vanished into the skies above. Naruto then turned his view to the smiling shinobi behind him. His hair was shoulder length and deep brown, he had somewhat of a cheesy false grin on. "You can stop the bull shit now, I know that smiles fake."

The man did and he then looked quite serious. "Thank god, you're so boring with you little girlfriend. I don't know why I have to guard a toddler."

"What?" Naruto yelled and summoned a clone to his side. He held out the hand and began to let his chakra out. The clone formed it. "You want to see what a future Hokage can do, huh? I'll Rasengan you in the face!"

"You can do Rasengan?" The shinobi said dumbfounded. The clone dropped and Naruto rushed him, his geta slamming against the dirt. Kakashi jumped down and grabbed his arm with a strained face. "Kakashi-sama."

"Kaki-Sensai! What the Hell, he deserves to be hit! Going around with a fake smile, he's no better then Sai!" Naruto squirmed and Kakashi didn't let go.

He instead turned his gaze to Naruto and sighed. "Naruto, what do you call you relation with Sai?" It was a simple question, Naruto replied, 'a friend' and dropped the Rasengan. "Don't be too hasty with new people in your life; you may live to regret it. Always remember that."

Naruto tugged his hand away and rubbed the wrist carefully like Kakashi had hurt him or something. "I'm going out BY MYSELF. I'm going to get some treats, BY MYSELF. If I feel I need smiley over there I'll call for him. I'm no fucking toddler!" Naruto growled at Kaede and walked away, Kaede stayed their quietly and waited for him to leave.

"Follow him somewhat far behind, or if you can enlist some of his friends to help you." Kakashi said. He turned to watch Naruto leave. "For something to make Naruto leave Konoha, it must have been something he loved, something close to him. You may want to follow Sakura too. I have a feeling it has to do with her."

* * *

The ANBU called Jion took a step off a tree branch and took off her mask and sat down next to Naruto at the small ice cream bar and turned to him. "You know, Kaede's not that bad of a guy, annoying and full of himself sure, but you two have a lot in common then." Jion offered him her hand Naruto looked at her and shook it carefully. "I'm Jion, I'll be following you at thirty paces. I'm going to tell you the truth, we are from the distant future."

"Like I believe that."

"I married your son." She said quickly, "I'm technically your daughter-in-law. Your son couldn't come here; he's too busy keeping you from killing yourself in my time. Naruto, something bad will happen. It'll make you leave Konoha and the city will die." Naruto's hand faltered and Jion had to catch his ice cream from falling. "Don't take it so hard, it's easy to comprehend."

"Easy? EASY! That's like the hardest thing to comprehend in the entire universe!" Naruto said yelling. "You seriously expect me to believe that don't you?" Jion nodded slowly and Naruto sighed. "Fine, I believe you. On one condition…. Tell me what happens to Sakura-chan."

"Who? The pink haired girl? I don't know. I've never seen her in my time. If she's still alive, she probably went with you or died." Jion said stiffly and began to take a bite out of the ice cream. She handed it back and licked her lips. "If you want good news, there's no one named Sakura in our graveyard."

"That makes me feel a little better." Naruto said and spun around on the stool, he leaned his back to the counter and stared off into the street. "So… what do we do now?"

"I follow…" Her pocket began to make a buzzing noise. She put up a finger and pulled out a small headphone and answered it. "Hello? Yeah, why? Well that's obvious, isn't it? Yes I am. He's right here. No I'm not putting him on the phone. Because he doesn't like you. How is that my fault? Whatever, later. Yep bye."

"Kaede, right?" Naruto asked un-phased by the phone call. Jion nodded and placed her phone back in her pocket. "I guess I am going to have to get used to him, after all."

"Well, he's looking for you." Grabbing her mask she put it back on and sighed. She shook her hair around it, falling in lumps she looked up. "Let's go back to your place. Kaede said he and Kakashi-sama will be waiting there for you. Tonight, Kaede and I will be staying with you. Tomorrow it will be just Kaede." She explained as Naruto got up slouching; his hands put away in his pockets. "What's wrong?"

"I… I really can't believe I would ever leave Konoha. It's my goal to become Hokage, rule over Konoha and its people fairly. Be even better then the fourth!" He said getting excited, he calmed down quickly, his eyes looking over the people he saw. "You know, they all used to hate me. Their eyes hurt the most…"

"That's terrible. Maybe that's why you leave? Something like that happens." Jion said going through the possibilities. Naruto looked up at her and smiled. "You know, I'm starting to think you're a completely different person."

"Even if they threw sticks and stones at me, I would never abandoned them. By being the best ninja and proving I was right in my way of the ninja, I'll show them I was made to be Hokage, even if there's only one person who supports me." Jion smiled under her mask. 'So this is what my father-in-law was really like.'

* * *

Kaede and Jion unrolled sleep bags and laid themselves down on the floor. Kaede was still somewhat upset over Naruto disappearing, Naruto however felt fine. He always did after he told his dream to someone. Kakashi was sitting on Naruto's dresser talking blatantly to Jion. "Personally, it was a very brilliant idea telling Naruto the truth about himself, I think that in itself is enough."

"Not until we disappear, he still leaves." Kaede said rolling over angrily. He threw the pillow over his head and held it down with a hand, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Kaede, stop being such a baby. Not everyone can like you." She said turning over and sitting up facing the rest of the room. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. "You should hear Dad's view on people liking you."

"That makes me feel old! Would you mind just calling me Naruto?" Laying back he sighed and placed both hands on his chest. "Hey Kaki-Sensai?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi said directing his attention to Naruto. "What is it?"

"If I didn't become Hokage, who would?" Kakashi stopped and sighed then pointed cheerily to himself. Naruto smiled and laughed. "You be the most perverted Hokage ever!"

"Hey, watch it, I don't want to be Hokage, you'd better stick around." Kakashi said cheerily. He held up his hand and waved, the puff of smoke engulfed and the ninja was gone.

"He does that everywhere…." Jion complained.

"Tell me about it." Naruto said and turned over to stare out his window, hoping to see Sakura outside.

Sakura sat at a desk in the library, she was flipping through 'Natural Cures and Herbs of the Fire Country' when she felt a tickle in her throat. She raised a fist and coughed into it. She pulled her hand back and saw something red. She quickly turned to Shizune, "Shizune! What does it mean when someone coughs up blood?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade sat quietly in her office waiting for the first day of reports in a long while. She had been on a hiatus letting Shizune handle some paper work. Shizune opened the door, her eyes tired and weary. She stepped in slowly and was barely breathing. "I'm… sorry I'm late. Sakura had to be taken to the hospital."

"Sakura was hospitalized?" Tsunade roared standing up. She carefully walked around her desk; her heels stomping against the wood grain. She looked at Shizune, Shizune looked back and collapsed onto the Hokage. "You need bed rest." Tsunade picked her up in her arms and carried her down the hall to an office and kicked the door open. She walked in and set Shizune carefully down on a couch. Tsunade took off her jacket and laid it across the thin young woman and retreated quickly to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto was up earlier then both of the time jumpers. He crept carefully grabbing his clothes, changed and went out the window closing it behind him. He leaped out onto the street of the early morning light and rushed across the moist dirt over to Sakura's house. He skidded to a stop in front of her door and raised a hand to knock. Sakura's mother opened the door quickly. "Oh, hello Naruto."

"Hi Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura awake?" He said drawing back the hand. The woman shook her head and sighed, "so then maybe it was one of the doctors that called last night. Sakura is in the hospital she has Hematothorax, whatever that is."

"I have no clue." Naruto said worried. He scratched his head and turned to Mrs. Haruno. "Why don't we go and see her?" She nodded and stepped inside and grabbed her coat. "So, she didn't come home or anything?"

"No, around nine last night I got a phone call. The man said she'd be fine but I'm not so sure. Doctors lie a lot." She said and walked over to the middle of the street, Naruto be her side. Mrs. Haruno began running, Naruto had to try and keep up. "Hope you don't mind the pace!"

"No, this is nothing." Naruto said and pressed ahead of her. They dashed around corners and the early crowds of elderly people gathering food. When they arrived Naruto stopped calmly and walked into the ER, a hand held out opening the door. Mrs. Haruno followed him a little winded. Naruto walked up to the nurse behind the counter, "excuse me, can we see Sakura Haruno please?"

"I'm sorry, no one's allowed to…" She stopped and stood up as Tsunade walked in furiously. She looked at the nurse with an angry face and growled, "Where's Sakura?" The nurse pointed to the first door down the hall quietly. "Naruto, follow!"

"Come on," Naruto said to Mrs. Haruno as they followed Tsunade into the room. Sakura was sitting up with the help of pillows and reading a book quietly. "Sakura-chan."

"Uh… Hey all." She said cheerily. "It's amazing you're all up this early. Especially you mom." She joked. She cough quietly and wiped her hand on a tissue. "I guess I've worried you all haven't I?"

"What'd the doctor say?" Her mom asked walking over and sitting on the end of the bed. "He said you have something called Hematothorax."

"Blood in the chest, happens when you take a blow too hard in your chest." Tsunade said quietly. Naruto was lingering on the edge of the room trying to think of something to say when the Hokage continued. "I expect they drained some of it?"

"They're doing that this morning, they need her permission to." Sakura explained. "I was asking for a bowl of water, I can do it myself but they said I shouldn't."

"I'll do it then." Tsunade said and turned on the sink on the far end of the room and grasped a circle of it with her chakra. "Naruto, step outside the room. Sakura, take off you shirt."

Naruto quickly moved outside and shut the door behind him and he heard yelling down the hall. "What do you mean abort?!" An angry voice yelled and there was a loud banging against the wall. He took one or two steps quietly and looked down the side hall. There barely out of bed was Shikamaru pinning a doctor up against the hallway. "There is a better option!"

"But…. If the bleeding continues…" The doctor said frightened. Naruto then heard the screams from Sakura. Conflicted he rushed down the side hallway and pulled Shikamaru off the doctor. Being free the doctor ran away before Shikamaru could take a step.

"What?" Shikamaru asked Naruto as Naruto kept glaring at him. "We were having an argument."

"About what? What bleeding." Shikamaru sighed and scratched his loose hair. "Is something wrong with Kurenai?"

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Her bodies starting to work against the baby, she's started bleeding out. We've managed to stop it for now, but we need to find a permeate solution quickly." Shikamaru stopped and turned away. "Not that it's any of your business or anything."

"I'm sure their away to get this fixed, I'll go get Tsunade, she here helping Sakura." Naruto said quickly and began to dash off. He was passed by Hinata and Kiba running towards Shikamaru. Naruto skidded around the corner and went to Sakura's room waiting for the screaming to stop. There was a little bit more then finally the room went quiet and he knocked. "Granny! You need to come quickly, something's wrong with Kureani!"

Tsunade opened the door grabbing Naruto's face and turning it away as she stepped out shutting it behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Shikamaru says she's bleeding out, they're just down the other hall." Naruto called after her as Tsunade began to take off running. Naruto waited by the door and knocked again. Mrs. Haruno answered the door this time by popping her head out. "She'll be another minute Naruto, she's in a lot of pain to get dressed in."

"Alright." Naruto said and her head popped back inside and the door closed again. It was a few more minutes and Sakura herself opened the door to find Naruto just standing their staring at the floor. "Are you alright now?"

"What's wrong with Kurenai?" She asked quickly. Naruto began to explain what had happened with Shikamaru then told her what was wrong and Sakura walked back into her room and grabbed a book called 'So You Want a Baby, Medical Knowledge That's a Must.' "It's right here, her immunities are attacking the fetus. We need to weaken her immunity system."

"Is that all?" Naruto asked as they began walking down the hall way to see Shikamaru sitting in the hallway on the floor, Hinata next to him trying to get him to eat something and Kiba asking him if he was okay. "We found the solution."

"It's a shot every time she comes into the hospital. It'll save the baby." Sakura said and opened the door to Kurenai's room and yelled to Tsunade. She closed the door behind her leaving Naruto in the hall with the three. Naruto slammed himself against the wall and sat down. He closed his eyes and opened them to Kaede and Jion poofing in front of him.

"That was slick. But don't do it again." Jion said laughing. "I still can't believe you didn't wake either of us up."

"Your so bothersome, you know that." Kaede grimaced. "I can't believe your such a brat." Jion punch Kaede in the face sending him flying down the hallway. "Damn Jion, that hurts."

"That watch who you're talking about, the kids going to become the next Hokage if we can help it." Shikamaru shook his head and stood up. Jion turned around. "Sorry, are we interrupting something?"

"No, but since Sakura's in there I'm going in…" Shikamaru said blantaly and walked around them and opened the door. "How's it going?" He said closing the door behind him.

"Is something going on? Why's everyone in the hospital?" Jion asked and Hinata pipped up. "Kurenai-Sensai's having trouble with her baby."

"She's having trouble? Maybe I can help, I am a mom." Jion said and knocked on the door. "Fifth-sama, it's Jion, permission to enter?"

Tsunade opened the door and glared at her. "Alright you and Hinata can come in, the rest of you scram until later." She grabbed Shikamaru put him in the hallway. "This is a WOMEN'S problem." Tsunade threw Jion in the room and slammed the door shut leaving the four men in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an endless room, black crevasses to show an unending hallway at on end and a simple door next to him carved from gold with a large nine on it

It was an endless room, black crevasses to show an unending hallway at on end and a simple door next to him carved from gold with a large nine on it. Naruto grabbed the smooth warm handle and turned it ever so slightly and he was lunged into the room with a type of falling as the top of a large golden barred door grew in front of him. There was that familiar laughing behind Naruto, then to the side and all around him. "What the Hell, you damn fox! I told you to keep to yourself."

"Ahh…" The demon fox said opening its eyes, its shimmering red fur coat slowly drifting into the light. "Haven't you figured out you don't control me? I am an unstoppable force that can't be reckoned with and you keep me inside you."

"What's your point, Kyuubi?" Naruto said crossing his arms, unmoved by the demon's words. The Kyuubi laughed and suddenly a tail shot out of the cage and wrapped menacingly around Naruto, the tip moving in his hair. Naruto began struggling to get out. "Let me go!"

"I have more power then you think. Now, have a little burst of true power." Kyuubi said laughing. The tail gave a quick squeeze and a burst of chakra went into Naruto's body. "I can control you when you sleep Naruto, just look around you when you wake up."

Naruto slowly drifted back as the tail unwound and retreated. Naruto went to grab for his kunai but his body felt tired and he drowned in an unconscious blur. The red mists around him closed him coddling his form inside the room all the while a deep roar of laughter was spreading.

Naruto awoke by himself in the forest in that perfect spot he had picked out for Sakura. He was leaning against the large tree staring at the bush when he noticed something strange about it. The top half of the bush was burnt; charred black like a deadly chakra could do. Naruto then noticed that all the trees were scorched with small and thin black lines everywhere on them. He got up and stood in the middle of the area, he slowly began turning. 'Every single tree….' He finally turned to the tree he was leaning against and fell to his knees.

'Tag, you're it.' The message was carved deeply into the tree with a kunai sunken deeply into the period. Naruto felt the hand, it was warm and it was filled with chakra, his chakra. "No…." Naruto began sprinting through the woods and made a great run over down limbs, around woodland creatures and dodging rocks. "No! He's not getting out!"

"Naruto!" Kaede said jumping down and stopping him. "Oh… what's got you so frightened?"

"I need to see Tsunade!"

"Well I'm sure you can…" Kaede was cut off when Naruto began fighting back. "Hey, calm down, Naruto-sama!"

"Kyuubi's escaping! Move; we've got to get to the Hokage!" Naruto screamed at him and escaped taking up his run again. Kaede began running behind him to keep up. They made a pace and hit the Hokage's building just minutes later. Naruto ran up the side of the building, Kaede by his side, "what are we going to tell her?"

Naruto looked at him, his face contorted, "the damn fox escaping, that's what!" Naruto said jumping into the hallway, his body slamming against the white inner wall. He stopped for a second and kept going until he saw the door and burst in through the doors. To the young ninja, everything was a blur except Tsunade who he grabbed by the arms and yelled at her in the face. "Kyuubi's escaping, we need a seal NOW!"

Tsunade hit him off, he almost landed on the floor but his hand caught the desk and he stayed up. It was then he noticed it, his hands were red and the claws of the demon fox were forming. Naruto began calming down, 'go away Kyuubi, go away.' Slowly the chakra receded. The desk hand four claw marks in it.

The Jounin that had gathered were stunned as Naruto fell to his knees and began crying and yelling. "I don't want this anymore! I'm tired of that damn fox and his stupid power. I'd rather be dead then live with this anymore, he's going to try and kill you all! I know he's trying, he nearly destroyed the trees!"

"Naruto…" Tsunade said rounding her desk. She knelt down and held the child in her arms and turned looking up to the Jounin. "Don't just stand there; go find the Fourth journal in the library! We need that seal!"

The Jounin all left the room except Kakashi and Kaede who took a few steps foreword and placed a hand on Naruto's head, Naruto looked up at him. "If you want, I can go get Sakura-chan for you."

"No, baka, didn't you hear what I said! Kyuubi's coming to kill all of you, go hide Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried and held fell back into Tsunade, "Granny… what's going to happen if we can't seal it? We have to find a way of getting rid of him."

"I don't know Naruto… But we will find the seal and it will work." Tsunade said and she looked up at Kakashi who pulled off his glove. "What are you doing?"

"I can temporarily seal it." Kakashi said and pulled Naruto up and pulled his shirt up. "This is going to tickle a bit… I apologize." Kakashi focused for a second and lunged his hand, fingers pointed out into Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell to the floor, a giant pain in his stomach and there was a slight tingling feeling.

"Kakashi, when we find the seal, you'll perform it." Tsunade said and stood up offering a hand to Naruto. Naruto grabbed his stomach and leaned over squeezing the Hokage's hand and threw up on the floor. "Kaede, get him home for now and take care of him. No visitors."

"Yes, Fifth-sama." Kaede said and helped Naruto stand up and put an arm around him and poofed into the middle of Naruto's room, just a few feet from the bed. Kaede lead him over to the mattress and helped him lay down. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kaede went into the bathroom and grabbed the washcloth and began wetting it down with cold water. He wrung it out, brought it to Naruto and laid it on his forehead. "Tell Kaki-Sensai… tell him that doesn't tickle at all." Naruto passed out after he finished the sentence.

Jion landed outside the window and knocked. Kaede opened it and the girl slide inside the room. She looked down at Naruto heart-brokenly. "He really is Kyuubi, I'd never though such an innocent boy…"

"That's why he leaves. He thinks he's a danger to the village… And I'd agree. He should leave. Can one shinobi really make that much of a difference?" Jion punched him in the face.

"Traitor!" Jion cried and pulled her sword out. "Say that again and I'll kill you."

"It's just a thought Jion. Listen, he said he nearly destroyed a bunch of trees and that the fox wanted to kill the village, wouldn't it be best if he left? Away from all the innocent people."

"That's not our mission. He's a happy child when the Kyuubi's not in the picture, he has a girlfriend, and from my observations with those boys he has a ton of friends." She said putting her sword away. "More importantly, I do believe he can become Hokage if we can keep him in the village."

"You have a lot of faith in your father-in-law, Jion. Even if when we found him he tried to kill his own son, your husband." Kaede pointed out, he rubbed his cheek and sighed. "I'm just worried about the future of Konoha."

"Then let's not mess up the past, let's keep him in Konoha." Jion said pouting, she turned to the boy sleeping on the bed and smiled. "Anyway, he looks so much like…"

"Shh…" Kaede said putting a finger to his lips. "We can't let too much slip about the future." Kaede moved quietly over to his bed roll and laid down. "Be ready to wake me up when they have the seal ready."

"Why do you get to sleep?" Jion asked and pissed off, she kicked him gently in the side. She opened the window and took off for the top of the building.

"My partner's mean…" Kaede grumbled and turned over facing towards Naruto and slowly nodded off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura stood over Naruto gently moving his shoulder for him to wake up. Kaede yawned and closed the door behind her. "You know, you better be quick, the Fifth-sama so no visitors."

"I get all exceptions." Sakura said cheerily and gave up with gentleness and punched him half-way hard into the shoulder. Naruto jumped up and screamed. He turned and saw the pink haired girl with a fist made smiling down on him. "Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-chan…" Naruto stopped remembered the forest earlier in the day and began to freak out. "What are you doing, you'll get hurt by Kyuubi if your near me!"

"Calm down, Kakashi has him sealed for now. He said you were safe for the next couple days when he'll probably have to seal you again. The Fourth seal may require more chakra then Kakashi-Sensai has." She said sitting on the bed, Naruto calm down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good, but I don't think I could stand getting punched in the stomach every few days. That really hurt… And it didn't tickle at all! Hey Sakura, I meant to ask you, how did you get the blood in you chest, that just doesn't happen does it."

"Training with Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

* * *

"She lied to you to protect your feelings." Tsunade said blantantly as Naruto was preparing for the ceremony. "However, I will not lie to you, you caused it Naruto. There were black chakra marks all over her chest." Tsunade said coldly. "This has to work. I've sealed some of my extra chakra in Kakashi so hopefully it will."

"I hope so too, Kakashi just punches you in the stomach basically to seal you!" Naruto complained. The doors to the downstairs room opened and Yamato and Kakashi walked in with Shikamaru behind them. "Eh… what are you two doing here?"

"Kyuubi control." Yamato said taking a seat near the edge of the room, he folded his legs up and moved his hands, the wooden statues coming out of the floor. "Just in case." Shikamaru sat down at the other end of the room and began to focus. "Plus, it's going to hurt a lot…"

Kakashi pulled out a small bottle of ink and a brush. "Time to put on the seal, take off your shirt." He said and Naruto unzipped his jacket and tossed it across the room. He then removed his shirt and did the same. "Tsunade-sama, be prepared to take a step back."

"Is it that bad?" She asked Kakashi. He shook his head and began to draw, with black ink, over the original symbol. "What's going to happen when you seal it?"

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about if we fail. But if I succeed a little bit, it'll give you a year or so." Kakashi said trying to sound positive. Groaning Naruto waiting and watched as the warm ink was drawn on his stomach until it was finished. Kakashi stepped back, "you may want to lie down, Naruto."

"I can take it." Naruto said and Kakashi raised his hand and began focusing. Tsunade did as advised and took a step back. The next thing he saw was Kakashi begin to move, blue chakra swirling around his hand. As he began to feel tired, he heard the most peculiar thing, "Tag… I'm it, Naruto!"

* * *

He awoke to Kakashi standing next to him, Kakashi's hand in hitting his stomach and a cool sensation wrining his guts out. Screaming Kakashi pulled his hand away and caught his young student. "Naruto, are you going to be alright?"

Naruto felt pain everywhere and raised his hand to see blood coming from underneath his finger nails. "What… he got out… didn't he?"

"It wasn't that bad… Only part of the Hokage's building was destroyed, Shikamaru and Yamato may have saved your life. Be sure to thank them the next time you see them." Kakashi picked Naruto up and began jumping from smoldering ruins out to the city when the air was cool and crisp, night was settling in. "I'm taking you to the hospital. We managed to seal Kyuubi back for some time. It's not as good as the Fourth's seal was though."

"That's good… Hey Kakashi, did Jion and Kaede disappear yet?" Kakashi shook his head. "We feel that it may happen sometime soon, so for the next two weeks, you'll be under house arrest."

"Oh joy." Naruto joked and watched as he was carried into the hospital. Just as they were walking in Shikamaru was walking out. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

"What, for choke holding you for five minutes? Hey, if you get up in time, can you try to get Hinata out of Kurenai's room. Nobody's been able to persuade her to get out, she just sit there worrying. Kiba said you should be able too."

"Alright, I can try. Later maybe." Naruto was laid on a gurney and brought to a small little side room. He lay their quietly for some time watching the nurses bandage him up at every instant; a few healers came in and took their crack at getting the minor wounds. Finally Tsunade came in, a giant grin on her face. "Sorry I destroyed you building."

"It's alright, more importantly then that, it means I get to remodel all those filthy, old rooms. The elders have no sense in decorating. It's all traditional this, I'll be able to get a bar installed!" She said positively.

"You're funny. Hey where's Sakura-chan?" Tsunade frowned. "What happened to Sakura-chan?"

"She was outside the basement rooms, she's also in here. She unconscious right now, but she'll recover after a few days." Tsunade said and took a seat beside him. "I see all the healers missed the minor wounds."

Tsunade held her hand above his shoulder and began healing the entire arm. "They got the major wounds, that's all I really needed."

"I guess, but it's nice to be able to move your arms without bleeding all over the place." Naruto sat up and pulled his arms away. "What is it?"

"Go heal Sakura-chan. She needs it more than I do." Tsunade nodded and said something under her breath and left the room. Naruto got up and followed behind her quietly and watched her enter a small room at the end of the hall. Naruto followed and looked in through the window. Sakura's body was lined with black marks, all over her arms, neck and face. Naruto took a step back. 'I did this to Sakura-chan… The seal won't last forever…' Naruto went back into his room and grabbed the white hospital shirt they give out and put it on and jumped out the open window.

* * *

Join was wandering aimlessly around the hospital trying to find Naruto's room. '118…119…' "Found it! Hey Naruto…?" She stopped and looked around the empty room, the bed unmade and the body gone with blood still on the sheets. "This is it!" She screamed and rushed out the door grabbing Kaede who was in the lobby and rushing outside.

"Kaede, where's the chakra going?" Kaede sniffed the air quickly and began to move south towards the forest. "This way, Jion!"

Kakashi watched as the two left and turned and slowly walked into Sakura's room. "Hokage-sama… He left. The two time jumpers are in pursuit."

"Then what are you standing around for, get going!" Tsunade yelled jumping out of her seat. Kakashi disappeared as Tsunade rushed out of the room and began to head to her office. Sakura heard the door closed and sat up slowly, her body mangled in pain. 'I've got to get to Naruto…'

She moved her legs off the bed and dressed herself quickly. She pulled a small pack of soilder pills from her pocket and swallowed four of them and gripped her hands tightly into fists. She moved stiffly across the room and opened the door. "It's not ending like this…"


	6. Chapter 6

Kaede slowly pulled the kunai out and tied an explosive not around the end. He sent it flying at he branch ahead of Naruto and exploded the tree into shards. Naruto jumped out of the way and kept going. It was Kakashi who caught up to them first and pulled out a kunai of his own. "Fight him in hand to hand combat, explosive do no good against him, he'll just get up again."

Kakashi jumped ahead of them and grabbed Naruto by the collar of the shirt and pinned him against a tree. Naruto looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I can't hurt Sakura-chan again." A dense smoke erupted and the clone vanished. Kakashi turned to them and pointed in different directions; they spread out and began scanning the forest for any signs that may occur.

* * *

Naruto used a gentle hand to push the recovering bush aside; the black leaves were falling down around his touch. He waded into the deep grass and looked at the tree with the Kyubbi's message. 'Maybe you're right… maybe it's just a game of tag I can't control.'

'That's good Naruto… you're finally realizing what I am.' Kyuubi'svoice rang out through his head. 'I am an inevitable force that you yourself can't stop. There's no way you frame can hold me forever.'

"Naruto!" Came a scream through his head. Naruto smiled. 'That's Sakura-chan's voice…' "Naruto don't leave the village!" 'And… I love Sakura-chan.' Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulders and spun him around. "Fight Kyuubi you baka! He's not in control, it's your body!"

'I am going to fight you every step of the way Kyuubi.'

'WHAT!?' Kyuubi roared and the beast went silent. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm not going to leave the village. I'm going to stay right here and become Hokage!" He said proudly, he put a determind look on his face and smiled. He stopped and his stomach grumbled. "Hey, do you want to go get some ramen, I haven't eaten all day."

Sakura stopped for a second absorbing his words. "You… you had me worried there for a while. Let's go." She said, Sakura reached out her hand and offered it to him.

Naruto took it and they began walking in towards Konoha. "Sakura, aren't you in a lot of pain?"

"I'll ignore it. I think it's worth the pain." She said and leaned in.

* * *

Kakashi was jumping along when he heard a poof, he turned to his right and Kaede was gone. Kakashi stopped, "my life just got a lot easier."

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Tsunade turned her head up, the door opened and Naruto walked in hand in hand with Sakura. A they kept walking tsunade's modd kept lightening. "So… you're not leaving then I take it?"

"No way, how am I going to be Hokage if I'm not Konoha's number one ninja!" Naruto said and began talking about how amazing he would be as Hokage. Sakura nudged him. "Alright… I get it. But still, I'm going to be an awesome Hokage!"

"That's if you shape up. And Sakura, you should be in the hospital, you shouldn't be able to move right now." Tsunade said a little amazed. Sakura shrugged. "Oh well. So, what made you change you mind?"

* * *

"DAD! YOUR SON… he's being the biggest brat!" Jion yelled walking into the Hokage's office. Naruto spun around in his chair and began laughing. "What?"

"To think I almost missed out on this."


End file.
